


Not Good with Goodbyes

by gAAmAtsU16



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, Karasuno Family, Misunderstandings, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAAmAtsU16/pseuds/gAAmAtsU16
Summary: Daichi picks up on the fourth ring. “Yamaguchi? Where—““Captain!” A trio of voices, mainly Yamaguchi, Hinata and Kageyama, exclaims. They sounded so shaken up.“Tsuki’s leaving!”





	Not Good with Goodbyes

Karasuno was going to Nationals. It has been years since they’ve last stepped into Tokyo Metropolitan Stadium in front of a mammoth audience. Practice was therefore tripled. Everyone had been attending dutifully albeit begrudgingly. Until someone decided not to.

“Where’s Stingyshima?” Hinata asks. He’s the most unperceptive among the team so him noticing the absence of their tallest player was _noticed_ by all.

“Yeah, now that you’ve mentioned it, I hadn’t heard any verbal abuse when I came in.” Kageyama says accusingly.

“Damn that glasses, slacking off now of all time?” Tanaka bumps the volleyball between his palms aggressively. “Oi, where’s Tsukishima, Yamaguchi?”

The surprise doubled when the freckled-faced shrugs. “He said he needed to do something and went home first.” It was rare for Yamaguchi to not know what Tsuki was up to. Heck, it was _rarer_ to see them separate at all.

“Hn. If you ask me, it’s his smart-ass way of slacking off.”

Daichi calls them to attention. They were about to start their drills. The topic of their missing middle blocker fades. Since this was the first time the blonde was AWOL, they let it pass.

* * *

 

“What? Again?”

The Volleyball club room was barren save for the third years and Ennoshita. They were in the middle of changing into their practice jerseys when Tsukishima came to ask to skip practice. Again.

“That’s the second time for this week, Tsukishima. I know you don’t like practice but I didn’t think you _hated_ it that much to request for frequent disappearing acts.” Daichi says almost disappointingly.

“Sorry. I just need to do some errands, captain.” Tsukishima dips his head in a rare show of apology.

“You said the same last time.”

Suga asks “Is it something very important?”

“Kind of. Yes.”                                                                                                       

“Confidential enough not to tell us?”

“Not…really. It’s not something of your concern, is all.” Tsuki mellows out that statement but it still sounded blunt. "Sorry." He amends.

Daichi narrows his eyes, not liking his answer but Suga nodded in understanding. “Okay then, if you say so, I won’t pry. But you’ll have to talk to coach this time. He’s expecting a full attendance later.”

“Yes, I will.” He turns to Daichi for confirmation.

Daichi sighs. “I’ll allow it then. But you have to make up for the exercises you’ll be missing too. I won’t stand for half-hearted perseverance.” He says sternly.

Tsukishima bows. “Yes, thank you, Daichi-san.”

After Tsukishima left, Ennoshita drops the bomb question. “Family problems?”

The third-years shook their heads. “Whatever dispute Tsuki had with his brother they’ve reconciled, as what Akiteru-san mentioned before. And it’s not like he’s going renegade with his parents. Tsuki’s a yellow bundle of overflowing sarcasm but he’s a diligent son.” Suga says.

“Maybe not between them siblings. You think his parents are having financial problems?” Daichi asks.

“Mmm. I don’t know. It’s hard to tell with Tsuki. He’s not exactly easy to probe some answers out of.”

“Still, it’s kind of concerning. Tsukishima may be a bit unmotivated but he’s not a slacker. He always attends practice despite always complaining.” Asahi adds.

Daichi seems to consider this. “He’ll tell us in time. If not, I’ll ask. But since it doesn’t seem to affect any of our schedules nor his usual golden _petty_ self then I guess its fine for now.”

* * *

 

“Tsuki!” It was dismissal and Yamaguchi was on his way to the school gym when he waves the blonde over. “Let’s go to practice together. Lemme get my bag.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t.” Yamaguchi stops halfway back to their classroom at Tsukishima’s reply.

“Why not?” He turns to face him fully, brows curving in confusion.

Tsukishima merely shrugs his shoulders. “I have important papers I need picked up.”

“Papers? What papers? And you’ll skip, again?”

“Stop brown-nosing. It’s none of your concern anyway.” Tsukishima swerves the other way. Yamaguchi runs after him, his bag forgotten.

“Coach will get furious. Not to mention Daichi-san too. How many practices have you missed already? Nationals is in two months. We need to practice very hard.” Yamaguchi says slightly high-pitched.

Tsukishima _tsk-_ ed. “You’re not my mom, stop nagging me. And you don’t have to remind me. The captain almost jumped on me earlier.” He sighs, almost tiredly. “But it can’t be helped. I need to go and wrap this up soon. If anyone asks later, tell them I’ve had it with the wild duo’s idiocy. See ya.” On that simple, short note, the blonde walks away casually, leaving Yamaguchi very puzzled and very anxious.

“He must have secret debts to pay.” Hinata says out of the blue.

“Eeek! Hinata, w-where’d you come from?”

“No. He must be smuggling something illegal. Drug-trading or the sort.” Kageyama says to Yamaguchi’s right. “That sounds exactly like the kind of crime Tsukishima can pull off and get away _smoothly._ ”

“No no no, there has to be money involved. Why would he keep it hidden from us after all?”

“He’s broken the law, that’s what it is. How else will you explain the anonymity of his actions?”

“Anonymity? What’s that mean?”

“Guys!” Yamaguchi stops the two whose bickering would no sooner intensify.  “We can’t go around making assumptions of our own. Whatever Tsuki’s doing sounds like it has great value.” Kageyama and Hinata both looks at him with wide-eyes at that. “W-what?”

“Does it? Then let’s follow him and find out.” Hinata proposes excitedly.

"Eh?"

“Be it money or law-breakages, whatever dirt I can find to tarnish Tsukishima’s reputation I’ll take it.” Kageyama announces strongly. “Let’s go.”

And that is how Yamaguchi finds himself being pulled into a silly pursuit with the freak duo as they tried to follow Tsukishima. He hailed a cab, which bewildered the three since Tsuki _never_ takes the cab. They followed via bikes, which later they regretted since two wheels are nowhere near to catching up to a fast four-wheeled vehicle. They lost him en route to wherever they were heading _twice_ before finally tracking him down as the cab pulls over a tall building a couple minutes from their school.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Kageyama says. They stared at the orange building like not quite getting why they were in front of it in the first place.

“I don’t get it.” Hinata turns to ask Yamaguchi. “Is Tsukishima going on vacation?” The building was the International Immigration Agency. Hinata’s question was understandable.

They enter the place and spots their blonde teammate not too far. He was sitting on one of the couches with his headphones on. They rushed to hide behind a wall to avoid getting seen.

“Tsukishima-kun,” a man in a grey suit appears from an opened door. Tsuki stands upon being called. “I’m sorry you had to wait. Processing everything was such a hassle.”

“It’s all right, Kotatsu-san. Thank you for your hard work.” Tsuki replies nonchalantly.

The man hands him a brown envelope. “Here are the migration papers. Tsukishima is written first then the first name as protocol. Everything is there, from passport, visa and exit clearances. The flight is scheduled at the end of the month.”

“Migration papers? Passport? Flight schedule? IS TSUKISHIMA LEAVING?” Hinata yells. Yamaguchi and Kageyama had to clamp down his mouth and skirt closer to the wall just as Tsuki and his companion looked up in their general direction.

“What’s wrong?” Kotatsu asks.

“Nothing. Just thought I heard our orange chibi’s idiot voice.” Tsukishima says sarcastically. Hinata squirms under the other two first-years' grip at that.

“Still, it’s quite a shame isn’t it? Leaving in the middle of term.”

“Can’t be helped.”

“Have you exchanged farewells already?”

“It’s still weeks, Kotatsu-san. Besides, I won’t be missed.” Tsuki proclaims as he tucks the envelope under his arm. “Not good with goodbyes and all.”

They conversed briefly before Tsuki takes his leave. He thanks the agent and leaves the building without as much as a change in his placid expression. The unwanted eavesdroppers weren’t as calm as he though.

“Tsukishima’s leaving.” Kageyama breaks the tense silence as soon as the blonde was out of sight. “He’s actually leaving.” It wasn’t a question. Not anymore.

“But…why?” Hinata wasn’t sure _what_ to react. He addresses his inquiry to Yamaguchi who looked pale as a ghost. “Why would he leave? What happened?”

“I-I don’t know…” the green-haired looks ready to fall over. “Tsuki- he never had a problem at home. And financially, I think they’re able. He’s doing well with his studies and Volleyball— it’s starting to thrill him. Not that…I know everything about him, but still,” He lets out a big heavy gasp, “This is too sudden.”

Kageyama agrees. “And it’s by the end of the month. That’s too freaking soon.” His fists balled. He’s not overly fond of Tsukishima. The guy rattled him to the core. But he was strangely getting angry. “We need to wring some answers from that stuck-up immediately. And to heck with evasion, he owes us that much.”

“We can’t do that alone.” To hell would Tsukishima ever listen to them. They need a much authoritative force. “We need to tell the others.” Hinata says.

Yamaguchi nods. Usually he didn’t commit violations to Tsukishima’s privacy but this was urgent, and he's slightly hurt not being informed himself. He takes out his mobile phone and dials Daichi’s number.

Daichi picks up on the fourth ring. “Yamaguchi? Where—“

“Captain!” A trio of voices, mainly Yamaguchi, Hinata and Kageyama, exclaims. They sounded so shaken up. “Tsuki’s leaving!”

There was a rustle on the other line followed by rough coughing. “I’m sorry; could only one of you say that again? It’s too noisy here for a moment I thought you said Tsukishima’s leaving.”

* * *

 

Tsukishima was summoned the day after. _Summoned._ The captain, Sugawara and Ennoshita individually sent him messages saying he must ‘without fail’ come for this afternoon’s practice. He thought they were being a little dramatic. He did ask for their permissions for his disappearances. The megane expected he’d get an earful. What he _didn’t_ expect was to get thrown in the middle of a heated interrogation by his entire teammates.

“Whom have I wronged?” Tsukishima asks when he entered the gym and saw the unnerving glances of the team at him.

“Sit down, Tsukishima.” Daichi orders. The blonde unarguably complies.

“Is this mobbing? Because it kinda feels like it.”

“Quiet.” Suga says

“ _Hai_.”

Daichi comes closer. “Is there something you _should_ tell us, Tsukishima?”

Tsuki blinks, puzzled. “Is there something I should tell you?”

“Why you little—“ Tanaka was about to throw a fist but he was held back by Ennoshita.

The violence was not surprising to Tsuki. He wondered though, why it was aimed at him. “Sorry. What’s going on?”

Hinata finally speaks. “We heard you tell that man at the Int’l Immigration agency.” Tsukishima turned his stoic face at him, eyes widening slightly.  “He’s fixing your migration papers for you. And that you have a flight two weeks from now.”

“How’d you know about that?” Tsuki asks suspiciously.

Hinata cringes. “We…kinda followed you yesterday.”

A pause. “You stalked me?”

“No! We _followed_ you, without your knowing. We’re like super sneaky ninja’s.”

“Uh-huh. And that’s called stalking, _baka._ ” Tsukishima sighs, raising a hand to caress his temple like shoving off a headache.

“Is that true?” Yamaguchi asks this time.

Tsuki opens his eyes. He looks _betrayed_ like he has been keeping secrets. He would’ve laughed except this wasn’t the right time. “Yeah but—“

The reactions were instantaneous. Most of them are not lukewarm.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Suga asks. Tsukishima grimaces. He sounds hurt.

“I didn’t think it was such a big deal.” He says honestly.

“Not a big deal?” Noya asks angrily. “You’re leaving right before Nationals. We’d be one man short. We won’t fully be a team without you, Kei. And how could you not tell us? You think we wouldn’t care?”

“It’s not like that—“ Tsukishima pauses, registering what Noya had just said. “What did you say?”

“I said you’re leaving and you think none of us would care? You stupid first year.”

Tsukishima gapes. Then all of a sudden, he laughs, loud and irking. The rest were too flabbergasted to know whether to be amused or be offended.

“You cheeky brat. What’s so funny, huh?” Tanaka asks.

Tsukishima wipes the tears off his eyes. “Sorry, sorry. It took me a minute to fully grasp the situation but I get it now. Oh, this is going to be funny.” He adjusts his glasses back. “Who said anything about me leaving?”

Again, Karasuno was dumbstruck. “WHAT?!”

“Y-you’re not leaving?” Asahi asks.

“No.”

“But Shoyo and Kageyama said…” Noya turns to the two whose eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

“YOU LIAR! We heard you. We saw that guy give you migration papers and passports and visa’s.” Hinata screeches defensively as Kageyama nods furiously.

“Wow, you’re even dumber than you look. So you jumped right into that conclusion without affirming your facts huh?” Tsukishima shakes his head in disbelief. “I’m not leaving. My brother is.”

Daichi blinks. “You mean Akiteru-san?”

Tsukishima nods. “But that guy, Kotatsu, said about leaving in the middle of school term.” Yamaguchi says.

The blonde looks at him like he suddenly grew a second head. “Nee-san’s in college.”

“So what’s with those entire ‘not gonna be missed’ and ‘not good with goodbye’s’ crap?” Kageyama asks. His face is turning red and he’s lashing out whatever that could salvage him from this humiliation.

Tsukishima grins deviously at him, feeding at his embarrassment. “So the King wants court gossip, heh? Let me answer that simply so your pea-sized brain can understand; I’m not gonna be missed ‘coz he’s my brother and he’d skype 24/7 I’d eventually shoo him away and that ‘not good with goodbye’s’; I wasn’t referring to myself either. The culprit is once again my dorky older brother who’d bawl like a toddler at the mere mention of ‘goodbye’.”

If anyone could die from utter embarrassment, Kageyama and Hinata would. They turn to each other and blamed the naivety of one that got them to this predicament. Yamaguchi merely rubs the back of his head shyly.

“Am I correct to assume all this fuss is one big misunderstanding?” Ennoshita asks finally.

“Yes. My father has been given a new project to work with in the Philippines. He’ll be migrating there with nee-san since he’s taking the scholarship funded by his company. It’s troublesome but since he’s preoccupied with fulfilling his college curriculum I get to be the unwilling Paige boy transacting his paper works. Are we in the same boat now?” Tsukishima explains.

That earned aah’s and ooh’s from the team. "What about you? You're not coming with them?" Asahi asks.

Tsuki schools the expression on his face but there's a tinge of blush he can't hide fully. "Not yet. We still have...a championship to win." He declares softly.

Karasuno grins. It wasn’t everyday they’d get a motivational encouragement from their resident un-enthusiast.

 

“We wouldn’t be doing too well without our best blocker, would we?" Daichi says, ruffling Tsuki's blonde hair. "We’d be in a pinch.”

"Besides, we we're starting to all get along quite well, right? You'd be terribly missed if you had left." Suga adds.

Tsukishima reddened some more. A compliment from the captain and the vice tends to give you that. Tanaka and Noya gives him a back slap.

“Me, me, I’m a middle blocker too! I’ll stop some spikes and jump blocks for us too.” Hinata announces cheerily.

“Shut up, _boge._ ” Kageyama swipes at his head which he dodges.

“With that resolved, let’s get to practice. You, Tsukishima,” Daichi points at the megane who swallows nervously, “Have lots of catching up to do.” Tsukishima visibly deflates. Hinata laughs at him when Daichi turns his menacing gaze at the first years. “Since we lost precious amounts of time worrying over nothing in particular due to your quickness to judge over trivial situations, I want you to give me a 100 serves. _Individually_.”

“EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH????”

Tsukishima glares at them. “Is it too late to say I wanna leave?" The playful nudge the team gives him is answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I like Tsukishima as a character and tried to dabble on his importance for Karasuno as a player and teammate ;-)  
> What do you think? 
> 
> Comments. Suggestions. Notes. Kudos. All appreciated. Cheers!


End file.
